Father's day in Albion
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Short and sweet fanfic about how Severus spends his Father day after the defeat of Jack of Blades, Its a little spoilerish for my Fable Heroes Destiny fanfic but basically my hero from Fable Anniversary is the son of Maze. I know he isn't really but its what I have done for my fanfic series.


Father's day in Albion

During the early hours of dawn in Hook Coast nobody had expected a hooded figure walking through the snow streets of the small coast line island. The hooded figure was a slim male person with light blonde hair, blue eyes and strange marking on his face and outfit consists of a white hood, blue shirt with a light blue in the centre and aegean blue trim. From the top right side of the shirt to the left of the neck there was a short silver half breastplate with a light blue trim next to it and a yellow buckle that connected the breastplate and the shirt. There was also short silver sleeves and silver trousers. A navy blue cape and a brown belt. Today marks Father's day in Albion and this person was making his way to a certain spot in Hook Coast. The spot where the man had lost the most security person of the Heroes Guild. The person name was Severus Eos Abbot and the person who he lost was his unknown Father, Maze Abbot.

You see Severus is the son of the head of the Guild of Heroes. But the problem was that he never knew. He never knew that his Father was still alive. But there again he never knew much about his heritage either or of the family he had. The truth was always hidden from him but he didn't imagine that the truth was closer to him. In fact the truth was practically in front all the time, he just didn't realized it until it was too late. When Maze had revealed to him that he was Severus's father, he didn't believe it and seeing as how Severus didn't trust him already it was hard to believe that he was. Until he talked about the locket, his mother and the nickname. He thought that the locket was a gift from his mother just before she left him but he was wrong. It was a gift from his mother but truly the locket was from and brought by his father. All his life he had only known his mother, Amelia Abbot, and now he had a Father as well. The person who named him Sevey. The person who saved him from the burning flames of Oakvale. But for Severus it was too much and so he killed him in the end of the fight of magic.

But Severus regretted it. He regretted killing him. Severus could have heal him regardless of the amount of will he would have burnt up saving him. But Maze told him not to do it. He told him to save his strength and anger for Jack of Blades. He told him that he always cared for him and had always helped him along the way without realizing it. But even as he died, Severus couldn't forgive him. Not for working with Jack of Blades but for abandoning him when he was young.

And now this is where he was. Making pilgrimage to his father's grave. Everybody thought that Maze was a traitor but Severus and his friends knew better. Nobody knew how Maze ended up working for Jack but the group of four (It was just Severus, Jessica, Jacob and Will at the time. Marina wasn't with them yet) found Maze's journal. It explained everything to them. How Maze came to working for Jack, how he search for Avo's Tear and how he could never get it, how he found Severus and focused all his help and attention just for him. How he regretted leaving Severus and his mother which made Severus feel more bad for killing him.

Severus found the right place. The spot where his father layed dead in his arms. The snow was still damp with smell of blood and held little warmth for the Here once he found the grave. He knelt down with several flowers in his hand. The flowers were mostly blue and white but it was enough to symbolize magic and wisdom. The grave before him read "Here lies Maze Hyperion Abbot. Father, hero and traitor to the whole of Albion. May Avo and Skorm rest his soul in peace"  
"Hello Father, its been a while" Severus muttered "I.. I know you said we would meet again but sometimes I think to myself that your lying. But you know thats not true"  
The tears were coming from Severus blue eyes. He wasn't a father himself ,yet, but he never imagined that he would come to his Father's grave to pay his respects.  
"And yet I keep thinking to myself what happened if i didn't listen to you and I did save you. Would we be given a chance to be a family again?" Severus mused "I know you would have wanted me to be happy but right now I'm not"  
Severus make a small hole in the ground and placed the flowers inside.  
"They call you a traitor and they want to destroy your statue. I may have hated you for a long time but now I'm defending you for the little most reasons" Severus added "But I just wished you were still alive. I regret killing you the most but at least your with Mother now"  
"And I regret leaving you"

Severus knew who the voice belong to. He looked up and saw the familier ghost body of his Father before him. Even in death, Maze still had his blood stained outfit on and the familiar the light blue will lines. Did he look younger then before? Severus couldn't tell but at this moment he didn't care.  
"Honestly I tell you to be happy but you come here looking upset once again. What am I going to do with you?" Maze questioned.  
"Well I sorry that I don't look much like a Hero to you" Severus apologized "But I'm not here to be a Hero. I'm here to spend Father's day with you, even if you are a ghost"  
"You really didn't have to. But it would nice to spend to time with you Son" Maze replied.  
They had made there way to the lighthouse were they wouldn't be disturbed by people leaving the Pub by the time the sun was rising. Nobody visted the lighthouse since the fireheart was inside but for Severus and Maze it was the perfect place for them to meet again. They were able to talk freely up there and both Jessica and Marina understood why Severus still goes up there. They were the only ones who knew that Maze's ghost could be seen up there and seeing as how Jacob and Will were not with him at the moment, it was nice to have male company.

"I'm suprised with you Sev. You manged to stop Jack of Blades both times and yet you were still a boy at the same time" Maze mused.  
"I wish you stop calling me boy. I have a name you know" Severus moaned.  
"Yes but would you rather have me call you boy or Sevey?"  
"You have a point there" Severus agreed before sighing "I have to go now. The Guildmaster wants me to teach the new recurits"  
"Trust Weaver to get other people do his work." Maze said. "Hey. That's Jessica's father your talking about" Severus pointed out.  
"Ah yes because the all powerful Severus hates it when you talk about his wifes family" Maze teased "But your right. You should go back to the Guild seeing as how your now the head of the Guild"  
"Uh I'm half of the head of the Guild. Jessica is the other half" Severus admitted before saying "I'll miss you Dad"  
"I'll miss you too Son, but you can always come back here. I'll be waiting"  
"Thanks Dad" With a final smile, Severus took off for the day whilst the pair of familer blue eyes were watching on. Watching on proudly.


End file.
